


I'll be your anchor.

by A_shadow_of_the_truth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Percy and Annabeth are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_shadow_of_the_truth/pseuds/A_shadow_of_the_truth
Summary: Percy is not always perfect, no one is.When Percy is getting ready to defeat Kronos once and for all, people seem to forget that. Forget Percy is human, forget just how much he hurts. Everyone but Annabeth.She decides to talk to Percy about Luke, hoping he'll comfort her, but finds him having doubts about his ability to lead the camp.Annabeth pushes aside her insecurities to help him, because she's that kind of a friend.And Percy is lucky to have her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was thinking about my closest friend, the friend I am lucky enough to have call me sister.
> 
> Every time I was hurt by others she would be there to help me get back up from where I had fallen. I had never thought anyone would care. No matter what happened she stuck by me. 
> 
> I am grateful for that.
> 
> I know no one is immune to pain, so Percy wouldn't be either. I always thought Rick Riordan should go into more detail about how Percy managed to be as strong as he was, so I decided to write this.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or the idea of the Titan war etc. I only own this plot line.

 

'A true friend knows your weaknesses but shows you your strengths.'   Anon. Quote for a best friend.

 

 **'A true friend is someone who sees the pain in your eyes while everyone else believes the smile on your face.'** **Anon.** Quote for the story.

 

_I'll be your anchor._ ** Annabeth's POV.**

I was worried about Percy; he constantly seemed withdrawn. Yes he would stil smile and joke around, but I could tell something bothered him. I could just tell. It was like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.  _Again._

Although I had come to adore him because of his strength and his carefree attitude, I wouldn't start liking him any less because he was struggling. No, I would help share his pain. I would be there for him when he needed it.

Today however, I was feeling Luke's betrayal more than ever. And it stung. It hurt like Hades. I didn't feel up to helping with the battle plans for tomorrow: Percy's sweet sixteen.  _Not very sweet though, he has to defeat Kronos and either 'preserve or raise' Olympus. No pressure_ Perce. So I decided to visit him. He would be able to cheer me up, he always could. We had each others backs' after all.

******** Line break ******** At Poseidon cabin *********************************

(I don't know if their at camp halfblood the day before the battle of Manhattan, but now I just made them. So live with it.  ;)  )

I knocked on the door, waiting to be told to come in. But there was no reply.

I soon got bored of the silence. "Perseus Jackson, open that door right now or I'm coming in." A groan could be heard from the other side.

"Annabeth?" 

"Yes...I'm coming in." Another groan. What was wrong with him today?

I barged into his cabin, about to fling myself at him and let my bitterness with Luke overwhelm me. Then I would scold him for keeping me shut out.

That was until I saw the mental state Percy was in. I knew he couldn't pretend any longer; he needed relief from whatever struggles he was going through. So I would be his relief, I decided. My problems could wait.

"What's wrong? I know your hurting...you can trust me you know. I'll always be here for you because that's what friends do."

He lifted his tear stained face and poured out his worries to me. I smiled. It wasn't anything I couldn't help him with.

** Percy's POV. **

I hadn't left my cabin since yesterday's campfire. I didn't want anyone to put up with me longer than they had to. It wasn't fair. I was lucky they didn't notice anything was wrong.

As you might have guessed, today I was at an all time low. I was convinced I would destroy Olympus, destroy any future other Demigods could have. My friends lives would be ruined and it would be all my fault. Seeing them would only make matters worse. Maybe cutting my self off from them would make them feel less betrayed when the time came.

When I told Grover he tried to make me feel better by telling me no matter what happens I'll be remembered. He says I'm a hero. He's only half right: I know no one will forget me. How could they when our world will be plunged into hell on my birthday. That's not very easy to forget. They will remember me alright. Remember me with a burning passion of hate that will only fuel their anger towards my failure. Then they will join the Titans.  _If their not killed first that is._ The next half of what he says is wrong. I'm no hero. I'm a junior demigod, I barely defeated the monsters I faced. Only beating them because of Annabeth's wit or one of my friend's power. I'm not fit to lead anyone. Most of my friends died already. For  _me._ How sick is that?

Gabe was right. I don't deserve saving. I'm useless. Worthless. Only used how others see fit before I'm thrown away again. Because no one can stand a broken record. And that's just what I am.      Broken.         No anchor to tie me down to Earth. Not anymore.

Tears cascaded down my face as I thought about how many had died because of me, and how many more were to come.

****** Line break ****** Annabeth knocks on the door **************************

There was a sudden bang on my door. I groaned quietly, I didn't want anyone to interrupt my brooding. Anyway, when they saw what state I was in they would probably walk away again; no one could be bothered with me.

It never occured to me that it could be Annabeth, the one person who had stuck by me no matter what. Not until she spoke to me.

"Perseus Jackson, open that door right now or I'm coming in." I almost had a heart attack. I had  _not_ expected it to be her. I groaned again. I didn't want her to have to bother with me. She was busy wasn't she? She couldn't possibly spare even a moment of her time for me with the war coming up. So much to do, so little time to do it. "Annabeth?" Did she want something. Help possibly. I doubt I could be any help like this, I would have to pull myself together. My friends come first.

"Yes...I'm coming in." I groaned yet again. I really didn't want her to see me like this. Couldn't she let me get myself together?

She suddenly barged through, but a couple of seconds later I heard her skid to a stop, Obviously taking in my trashed cabin and dejected black hair that was even messier than usual. I also knew she could see the wet patches on my pillows where I had wiped my eyes. I braced myself for her to turn around and walk away. There was no time for this. My problems could wait.

But she didn't; Instead she comforted me: "What's wrong? I know your hurting...you can trust me you know. I'll always be here for you because that's what friends do." I took a deep breath, unable to hold it in any longer. No. I would finally do something for me. If she was willing to help I was willing to share. 

Times like this reminded me that I could trust someone. Her.

And that's what would save me.

"I can't lead them Annabeth. Everyone expects me to be this great and mighty hero who will lead them all into battle. To victory. But I  _can't._ Not anymore. If I don't know how to save myself how do I protect them. _There all going to die."_ I whispered hoarsely. Even the thought of it sickened me and I had to look away.

"Percy, look at me." She had moved forward since I had started speaking, and now had my chin cupped in her hands. She was forcing me to look up. Forcing me to focus on whatever she was about to say.

"you can. I know you can. You weren't chosen to lead us because you are the hero of the prophecy, you were chosen because people saw your kindness, your loyalty, your strength. You have not lost that. Everyone has doubts Percy, but use them to make you even stronger.  _Embrace_ them. Only when you face your demons can you face the outside world. You can't stay here for ever. So you need to face them."

"I- Annabeth." I was almost lost for words. I knew she was a daughter of Athena, but dam she was smart. "I don't know how." This worried me. She clearly believed in me so I didn't want to let her down. I wanted to listen to her, I really did, but I just didn't know how!

"Oh Seaweed brain." She chuckled slightly. "I never said you had to face them alone. I'm your friend, I stand by you. That includes helping you find your way...trust me?"

"Always." I answered without question. That was easy. Trusting her was as easy as breathing. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll be your anchor, I swear it on the Styx. All you have to do is trust me and you'll get through this.  Leading is never easy, but if you follow your heart the others will listen. You are a natural leader Perce. And you are my leader, never let yourself forget that. You are my hope. You can always count on me to save you, so now save me. Save the others. You are all I wish I could be, now don't abuse that."

"Thank you. What could I ever have done to deserve a friend like you?"

"Nothing. That's why it's so special, friendship, you don't have to earn it in anyway other than showing someone your true colours...And you showed me mine, be proud of that."

I stared at her in awe as she turned around and left. Closing the door behind her as I sunk back in my bed. It was like nothing had ever happened.

But it had, because I was ready now, ready to lead. As long as I had Annabeth by my side we would get through this. I knew I would fight with everything I got.

And it was because of her. Because of her I once again saw colours. Her colours.  _My colours._

I could not wish for a better friend.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thanks for everything."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend, this is for you:
> 
> 'Best friend,   
> Thank you for standing by my side when times get hard,  
> Thank you for making me laugh when I didn't even want to smile.'
> 
> Anon.


End file.
